


Submission and Relief

by Philaenis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apples, Bondage, Dominatrix, F/M, Humiliation, Masochism, Orgasm Control, Sensory Deprivation, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philaenis/pseuds/Philaenis
Summary: Draco returns home to find a message from his mistress. He has been summoned.





	Submission and Relief

**Author's Note:**

> That which you recognize from the books belongs to JK Rowling.

Satisfied.

  


If Draco had to select a single word to describe himself, it would be satisfied. The young head of the Malfoy family smoothed the sleeve of his impeccably tailored robes as he strode briskly through Diagon Alley. There were still those among the family’s partners and business associates who wished to test his resolve. Merchants seeking to bend the terms of a contract to their own advantage, politicians demanding additional favors in return for their continued support. All of them trying to determine whether Draco possessed the cunning and willpower of his recently retired father. Today, he had reduced the doubters’ number by one. Very satisfied indeed.

  


He directed a sneer toward a young wizard who tried to sell him wand polish as he passed. Today was not the day for street peddlers and other ne’er-do-wells to try to hold him up with their prattling and rubbish. The Malfoy family was well on its way to resuming its rightful place atop the magical world. It had been a long and arduous journey. A wizard made of lesser stuff would have long since succumbed to all of the obstacles set in his path. In spite of the petty jealousy of his family’s enemies, Draco had held firm in his convictions. Slowly but surely, the rest of the magical world was coming around.

  


Draco came to a stop in front of the brick wall leading to the Leaky Cauldron. Turning slowly toward the alley, he surveyed its motley collection of storefronts and the witches and wizards scurrying from one to another. There was nothing more for him to accomplish here. His mere presence continued to make the point. The Malfoys were once again a political force to be reckoned with. Turning on his heel, Draco disappeared with a crack.

  


An instant later, he appeared at the front gate of his family estate. The heavy iron bars dissolved into smoke as he stepped past, only to reform in his wake. He didn’t spare so much as a glance, strolling through the immaculately tended gardens toward the stately old manor. The enchantments protecting his ancestral home were ancient and powerful. Well beyond the means of lesser families. But to Draco they were so familiar as to barely warrant his notice.

  


The heavy wooden doors of Malfoy Manor swung open as Draco approached. A House Elf bowed low beside the doorway, collecting his travelling cloak as he absently cast it aside. There was important business to attend to. He planned to send an owl to the wizard he’d met with, detailing his expectations and affirming their newfound understanding of one another. _Never relinquish the upper hand in a negotiation, Draco._ His father’s words echoed through his thoughts as he composed the letter in his mind. He would leave no doubt as to who now held the upper hand.

  


“Begging Master’s pardon,” the elf squeaked nervously. Draco sighed heavily and came to a stop without turning to face the creature. If his day was being interrupted for no good reason, there would be consequences. Even if there was a good reason, there would probably still be consequences. Servants needed to be reminded of their place in any interaction. His father had always been adamant on that point.

  


“There is a package for Master on the mantle.” Then the elf snapped its fingers and disappeared with his cloak.

  


Draco was left feeling even more annoyed. For the elf to take its leave without his permission... Now there would _definitely_ be consequences. He strolled to the great fireplace that dominated the entrance hall. Resting on the mantle was a small green box, surrounded by a silver ribbon that was expertly tied into a small bow on top. He recognized it immediately, and felt the butterflies in his stomach. It was from _her_. The elegance of her style was unmistakable. All thoughts of business and house elves were swept aside as he held his breath and approached the fireplace.

  


His fingers brushed against the corner of the box, only to have it dissolve into nothingness, leaving a small cloud of silver smoke. When it dissipated, Draco inhaled sharply. Resting on the mantle where the box once sat was a red apple. He stared at its flawless, polished skin for a moment, feeling a thrill of fear and excitement shoot up his spine. Then he quickly looked down toward the floor, averting his gaze. The apple was a message. He knew exactly what was expected of him, what he must do. Gently, reverently, Draco picked up the apple and turned away from the mantle.

  


He didn’t dare to speak as he made his way through the manor. Barely dared to breathe. She was expecting him. He craved her presence. Hungered to be near her. She’d be disappointed in him, of course. She always was. In spite of that, he still ached for her.

  


He hurried past his parents’ chambers and the suite of rooms he shared with his wife. Down the long corridors that led to the older part of the mansion they rarely visited. To a room she had specifically chosen for their sessions. Prior to her arrival, it sat unused for generations. The walk took nearly five minutes, but the distance was no excuse. Her expectations were clear. They were not for him to question. She would be angry with him. He would be punished for failing to please her. The anticipation sent a shiver through him.

  


He entered and carefully closed the door behind himself. With several taps of his wand, he activated the protective spells that secured their privacy. She would not tolerate any disturbance. Leaving his wand on a table by the door, Draco briskly walked to the small dressing room that adjoined the sitting area. Shedding his expensive dress robes, he draped them over the back of a chair. Unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt, he pulled it over his head and cast it aside. Then he undid his belt and allowed his trousers to fall to the floor. He had already wasted far too much time. Her time. She would not easily forgive his transgressions.

  


Draco held the apple in front of his face and lowered his gaze to the floor. He hurried to the tall double doors that lead to the bedchamber. Without looking up, he reached out and softly knocked. Gooseflesh rose on his arms. He knew that she was on the other side of the door. When she was ready, she would bid him enter. Until then, he stood quietly and waited.

  


Several minutes later, the doors swung open, revealing the cool, candlelit darkness beyond. Even looking at the floor, Draco could make out the room’s luxurious furnishings in his peripheral vision. Dark wood and supple leather. Velvet draperies and silk bedding. The finest that gold could buy. Nothing less was acceptable.

  


“Step forward.” The cold, commanding voice sent his heart racing. Draco entered the room, carefully keeping the apple cradled in his fingertips and his eyes on the plush carpet under his toes. “That’s far enough.” The great wooden doors closed behind him, sinking the room into near-darkness. Even though he couldn’t see her, Draco could feel her presence. The weight of her stare pressed down on him. All of his flaws and weaknesses were laid bare before her.

  


“On your knees.” Draco obeyed without question. He knew the feeling well. Lower than the most unworthy servant. Beneath the most pathetic house elf. He was merely another possession. A plaything for her amusement.

  


He smelled the musky spice of her perfume and the polished black leather of her boots and gloves. Her scent and her presence were intoxicating, even as she regarded him with disgust. He was nothing to her, but she was everything to him.

  


The apple disappeared from his raised palms, but he dared not lower his arms to his sides. He’d not been given leave to move. No test of her authority, large or small, would be tolerated. No act of disobedience forgiven.

  


He could hear the flexing of her leather boots as she knelt behind him, followed by the wet crunch of her teeth tearing away a chunk of the apple’s flesh. A fine mist of its juices reached the back of his neck. Draco listened, trembling with anticipation as she chewed and swallowed. “I suppose you expect a reward for bringing this to me?” Draco held his tongue. Questions could be sincere or rhetorical. Then he felt the point of a wand settle onto his shoulder. “Speak, you pathetic worm.”

  


“Yes, Mistress,” he replied quietly.

  


“You should be cautious with your requests, my little pet.” Her tone was light but unmistakably  dangerous. “By the time you’ve earned your reward, you might wish that I’d simply punished you for your audacity.” She paused, allowing the fear and desire to settle deeply. “Do you still want what I have for you?”

  


“Yes,” Draco whispered. “Please.”

  


She abruptly rose to her feet and strode around him. “I see you’ve already forgotten how to address your mistress.” He kept his eyes directed toward the floor, feeling the chill of her disappointment wash over him. “On your feet.”

  


Draco quickly stood up. He caught sight of her pointed heels and the silver buckles of her boots as she slowly circled him. Reflections of the candles danced across the polished black leather. Without warning, her spell lifted him into the air. The world spun violently and he found himself staring past his feet to the ceiling above. Her next spell tore away his boxer shorts. The expensive silk cut into his flesh before yielding to the irresistible force of her magic. He clenched his teeth as the sharp pain gradually faded.

  


His mistress slowly walked into his field of view. The flawless alabaster skin of her thighs rippled over her leg muscles, framed by the high tops of her boots and the lace trim of her black silk panties. He heard her take another bite of the apple and slowly chew it as his excitement continued to grow. She was so close. He could have reached out and touched her, if he’d dared.

  


“Hand.” Draco straightened his arm by his side and presented his open palm. He felt her set the apple down on it. Then she fell silent. Studying him. It felt as though her eyes were boring into his soul. Seeking out his transgressions and the indiscretions of his wandering thoughts. Isolating and refining every disloyal impulse into fuel for her simmering anger.

  


“What have you been doing with _my_ cock?”

  


Panic filled his chest. How could she know? How could she guess his darkest secret? “Nothing, Mistress,” he whispered feebly.

  


“Liar.” Her voice was a little more than a hiss. Like a knife slicing through silk. Draco flinched in spite of himself.

  


“Look at it.” He felt his semi-erect member lifted away from his belly by the tip of her wand. “Soft. Shrunken. Pathetic.” She flipped her wrist sharply upward, causing it to slap against his thigh before settling back into place. Draco inhaled sharply at the unexpected sensation. “I know what you’ve been doing with it. Why don’t you simply confess?”

  


“But I haven’t,” Draco protested weakly. The blood collecting in his head only added to the feelings of confusion and helplessness.

  


Her laugh was high and cold. Merciless and mocking. “Oh, my foolish little pet. You must enjoy suffering. There’s no other reason to tell such transparent lies.”

  


“No,” Draco mumbled. “It’s true.”

  


“Do you want me to say it for you?” she asked. He felt her leather-clad fingers playfully roll over his testicles. He barely had time to draw a breath before her hand clenched around them, causing him to cry out in panic. “Are you not enough of a man to say the words? To admit to what you’ve done?”

  


He started to speak. To deny it. As he opened his mouth, she squeezed tighter, choking off his words with a strangled yelp.

  


“You were using it to fuck _her_ ,” she thundered, twisting his testicles painfully. Releasing her grip, she raised one foot and rested the sole of her boot against the underside of his chin. “That harlot who shares your bed. That miserable, pathetic little wench who thinks she can have what is _mine_.” She pressed down hard, snapping Draco’s head back and causing his body to swing back and forth from his magically suspended ankles. After seething for a long moment, she grabbed his soft penis and used it to pull him to a stop. “This,” she snarled, “is mine. And you gave it to her.”

  


“I’m sorry, Mistress,” Draco whimpered.

  


“Perhaps.” She flourished her wand, conjuring a long strip of black velvet in the air. With a lazy turn of her wrist, it wrapped tightly around his head, covering his eyes. His ears strained to follow the sound of her leather boots as she walked to his side. “I suppose we’ll find out,” she whispered into his ear.

  


Draco felt the subtle flow of air over his bare skin as his body floated backward toward the room’s four-poster bed. Gravity reoriented itself beneath his back, and he felt his body settle onto the soft fabric of the duvet. A second later, thick leather strips seized his wrists and ankles and yanked them toward the four corners of the bed. They tightened until his shoulders and hips ached from the strain.

  


A weight settled onto the bed next to his side. “Was it fun?” she asked mockingly. Her hand wrapped around his member, drawing a low groan from the depths of his chest. “Did you enjoy it? Did you feel like a real man?” Her hand slowly started to move up and down. “Did she moan and say your name while my cock was fucking her?” She paused at the end and adjusted her grip so that her fingertips could dance underneath the tip. Draco’s over-extended muscles strained futilely against his bonds as she teased.

  


Her hand suddenly disappeared, and his hips bucked upward, trying in vain to find it again. Mocking laughter filled his ears. “My pathetic little pet. You make this so easy.” He felt the polished leather of her boots come to rest on either side of his thigh. Then the warm, moist silk of her panties settled just above his knee. “Is this what you want?” She rocked her hips slowly back and forth. “Do you want to use my cock on this?” He felt her sliding back and forth against his skin. It drove him insane with desire.

  


“Please,” he panted, wetting his dry lips with a swipe of his tongue.

  


She slid her body down his leg. The firm cup of her bustier pressed down on his erection as she paused to grind her damp center against his knee. When his hard member finally sprung free, he felt the kiss of her breath against it. “Please, who?”

  


“Please, Mistress,” be begged. Her cruel laughter made it clear that he was too late. That failure would have dire consequences. His heart was pounding in his chest, fueled by an overwhelming mixture of anxiety and desire. She was going to punish him severely. He feared it and craved it.

  


Slowly, she began to crawl up the length of his body. He felt her silky knickers slide up his thigh and then pass within inches of his throbbing erection. His hips involuntarily twisted to the side, desperately seeking contact. She placed her hands in the middle of his chest and raised her body up, then shifted her weight onto the knee that had come to rest on the base of his member. Draco bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. “You do not move without my permission,” she snarled, twisting her hips to grind her knee into him. “Am I understood?”

  


“Yes... Mistress.” He was barely able to force the words out without yelping. After another few agonizing seconds, she relented and continued her slow path toward his head. Her knees dug into his ribs as she passed. The heels of her boots came to rest against his shoulders and then she sat back, pressing her crotch against his face.

  


“I could just take it, you know,” she mused. It took Draco several second to process what she was suggesting. It was hard to concentrate on anything other than the musky, sweet scent that filled his nostrils. Hot, damp flesh covered by a flimsy layer of silk pressed against his mouth and nose. How easy it would be to dart his tongue out and taste her. Was it worth the punishment he’d risk? Would she even know? Wait a second, take _what_?

  


“I could just take my cock back,” she went on, shifting her weight slightly. “Keep it somewhere safe. Somewhere it will never be sullied by your filthy hands or your filthy little whore.” She took another bite of the apple and continued to slowly rock her hips back and forth. “What do you think, my naughty pet? It would keep you out of trouble.”

  


Draco did his best to say, “No, Mistress,” but most of the sound was smothered by her warm, damp crotch.

  


She laughed at his weak attempt to answer. “Of course you don’t.” She leaned back and slid her palm over his bare chest. Her fingertips located one of his nipples and she pinched, causing Draco to gasp. “Because you love your punishment. You live for it.” She twisted his nipple hard, tearing a small yelp from his throat. “Don’t you?”

  


“Yes, Mistress,” he hissed through clenched teeth. She continued to pull and twist, causing Draco to writhe and strain against his bonds.

  


“Very well, then,” she declared, giving his nipple one last tug before allowing it to snap back into place. The weight disappeared from his face, leaving the lingering dampness of her arousal on his skin. “Mouth open,” she demanded. Draco complied, then felt the uneaten portion of the apple settle onto his lips. “Don’t let this fall. If you do, I might just take what is mine and leave.”

  


Sparks of panic and arousal were shooting across Draco’s overstimulated nerves. He’d angered her. Failed her in every way. Now she was going to punish him. Make him pay for his mistakes in humiliation and pain. He could hear every heartbeat echoing in his ears and feel it pulsing in his erection.

  


She crawled to the side of the bed and stepped off for a moment. Then he felt her weight moving across the mattress toward him. Draco held his breath. There was no way of knowing what was going to happen. What she would do to him. At first, the sensation was almost too faint to feel. If the touch had come to any place other than the most sensitive skin on his entire body, he might not have noticed. Thin, silky fabric gradually engulfed his member and then swirled airily around it.

  


“Do you feel that, pet?” she whispered. “Do you feel how wet they are?” There was no way to know whether it was real or merely the power of suggestion, but he did think he could feel damp silk clinging to him just a bit. He nodded his head as much as he dared, feeling the apple’s weight shift slightly between his lips.

  


The maddeningly smooth sensation gradually dipped lower, rippling softly over his testicles and upper thighs. He suppressed a low moan from deep in his chest. The slippery fabric slid across his skin, raising gooseflesh in its path. He felt her fingertips slide a section of silk between his thighs and underneath his scrotum. Then they moved up and around his erection, carefully avoiding any contact. The airy fabric encircled him and then, without warning, it drew tight.

  


Draco’s hips jerked upward as the damp silk bit into his skin. He could feel her twisting the fabric, tightening the noose around his bits. The apple shook precariously as he struggled to suppress the overwhelming urge to fight against his restraints. To try to free his hands and feet from her control. He knew that submission was the only answer, but getting his body to comply was another story.

  


A small yelp escaped around the apple as she pulled sharply upward on the silk knickers wrapped around his genitals. The fabric slid up the length of his erection until the thin skin that covered his testicles was stretched painfully. Draco focused on breathing and keeping his head still. This was what he deserved. What he needed.

  


“You seem... uncomfortable, pet.” He could hear the soft mockery in her voice. “Perhaps this is more than you can take.”

  


Draco managed to get out a muffled protest around the apple. He felt the silk fabric cutting off his circulation as she twisted the knickers even tighter. Then she pulled harder, until he thought for certain that something was going to tear. Tears were pooling in the corners of his eyes. He felt the fingertips of her gloves lightly caress the end of his member. She teased the sensitive skin underneath the tip, mixing tiny ripples of pleasure into the waves of pain.

  


“Who knew my little pet could take so much.” He almost felt like he could hear a hint of admiration in her voice. “You can make this all stop.” She changed the direction of the force she was applying, stretching his bits toward his chest. “You know the word. All you have to do...” The knickers gave a particularly vicious jerk, causing all of his limbs to spasm. “... is say it.”

  


He nodded his head carefully. Of course he knew the word. He could never forget it. But if it slipped past his lips, his time with her was over. In spite of the searing pain in his testicles, Draco wasn’t ready for that. He had earned this punishment. It filled a need that was difficult to explain. Scratched an itch that he could otherwise never touch. The pain cleansed him and made him whole. He couldn’t give in.

  


She waited a moment to see what he would do. Apparently deciding that he wasn’t going to yield, she released the tension that threatened to neuter him. Her weight shifted closer to his head. “Brave little pet,” she whispered. “But if pain won’t break you, I have other ways.”

  


Draco was still struggling to get oxygen back into his lungs when she lifted the apple from his mouth and took another bite. Then she dragged its juicy, exposed flesh down his chest. “There are spells that cause the most exquisite pain imaginable,” she mused. The apple came to rest above his belly button. “The feeling of being encased in ice. The feeling of being burned alive from the inside.” She slid the apple down to his groin and then rubbed it along the bottom of his hard member. Draco moaned and strained against the leather straps. The apple came to rest on the very tip of his manhood. “I know an even better spell for you.”

  


A new thrill of fear ran through him. His mistress was brilliant. Resourceful. There were no limits to how creative she could be when she wanted to torment him and force him to yield. For the barest moment, he recalled the unbearable, wracking pain of the Cruciatus, but the thought was quickly banished from his mind. The torture curse was crude, brutish and unimaginative. Beneath her.

  


He felt her weight shift as she leaned away from him, probably retrieving her wand. The incantation rolled softly off of her lips. “ _Exsolvo nihilum_.” Draco braced himself for the pain, but nothing happened. Not at first, anyway. He heard the soft tap of her wand against the bedside table. “Confused, my pet? I expected as much.” She slowly crawled down the length of his body. “It’s an obscure spell. Not easy to discover. But very useful for punishing disobedient little boys like you.” As she reached his feet, Draco noticed a new sensation that seemed to hum inside the base of his member. A very slight feeling, somewhere between buzzing and burning. He twisted his body slightly, pulling against the straps that held his ankles.

  


“You’re starting to notice it.” She crawled into the space between his splayed legs. Then she took another bite of the apple mere inches above his erection. Draco flinched involuntarily, eliciting a throaty chuckle. “Don’t worry, little pet. I wouldn’t think of biting _my_ cock.” She leaned forward, placing a hand in the middle of his chest to support herself. “Unless you made me _very_ angry.” She hovered over him for a moment before barking “Open!” Draco quickly complied, and she placed the dwindling remains of the apple back into his mouth.

  


She continued to crawl over his body until she was straddling his chest. Her warm, damp center was pressed against his sternum. “Do you feel that pet?” Her hips rocked slightly and he could feel her well lubricated lips sliding across his skin. “That’s how excited I am to see you break. To hear you say the word and admit defeat.” She moved forward until her shins were weighing painfully on the overextended muscles of his shoulders. He could feel the heat of her arousal inches from his face. “Punishing you makes me so hot.”

  


It was subtle at first. Her soft moans were Draco’s first hint that she was pleasuring herself. Gradually, the sounds grew louder. Wet noises, tiny droplets of moisture on his neck and the unmistakable musky smell. All of it accompanied by the unrelenting tingling sensation that filled his engorged member. Pain was nothing compared to this torment. His muscles ached as he fought against the unyielding magic that secured him to the bed.

  


She let out a loud groan of pleasure, followed by short, panting breaths that gradually returned to normal. “Was that good for you, pet?” The mockery in her voice was maddening. “Of course it wasn’t. Poor little pet. Would you like me to play with my cock?” she cooed. “Would you like to spray your dirty seed all over the bed?”

  


He knew she was toying with him. Knew that she would never allow such a thing. But the burning need in his loins wouldn’t allow him to say no. He nodded his head miserably, keeping the apple secured between his teeth.

  


His mistress made her way back down his body, inch by inch, achingly precise in her movements. He felt every inch of her pressed against his skin, her sweat mixing with his own. When her center came to rest against the base of his erection, she stopped and rolled her hips up and down. The contact made him want to scream with pleasure and frustration. Then she moved further, forcing his member into an uncomfortable downward position. He grunted and twisted his hips, trying to free himself from the strain, but she merely laughed and kept him trapped beneath her.

  


It seemed as though hours passed before his erection finally popped free from the underside of her bustier. Draco would have enjoyed the momentary reprieve if not for the restless energy buzzing in his groin. It felt as though it was driving him insane. This, he realized, was her spell at work. This was his punishment for his failure. For his defiance. She alone could relieve his torment.

  


As if on cue, he felt her gloved fingers wrap around him. “I think my pet deserves a little treat. Call it your reward.” Just as before, she started to pump her hand up and down. Her gloves were still slick from her own pleasure session. Draco’s testicles felt like they were on fire. He moaned loudly and arched his back as she moved her thumb to the underside of his erection and increased the pace of her stimulation. This was going to be over rather quickly, he thought. She would probably punish him for finishing so soon.

  


Except that he didn’t. Draco strained harder against his bonds. His jaw ached from holding the apple and he held his breath until little streaks of light appeared in his peripheral vision. The burning sensation at the base of his cock was nearly unbearable.

  


“GAAAHHHHH!” the feral sounding growl felt like it escaped from the depths of Draco’s soul. The apple fell to the bed somewhere beside him. His mistress merely laughed.

  


“My poor little pet. Would you like to have your orgasm now?”

  


“Yes, Mistress,” he half pleaded, half yelled. “Please. Oh, god, please!”

  


“I’m afraid you can’t.”

  


It took several seconds for the words to register in Draco’s tormented, lust-addled brain. Their meaning didn’t really set in until she ceased her rhythmic stroking. “Please, Mistress,” he begged. He was certain that he was going to lose his mind from the relentless, pulsing sensations. “Please!”

  


“You’d have to lift the spell first,” she replied casually. Taking the head of his cock in her palm, she started to roll her hand around, adding to the burning need to reach climax.

  


“H-how?” he asked between gasps for air.

  


“It only takes one little word to break the enchantment,” she answered. “I believe you know what it is already, don’t you my pet?”

  


Draco let out a miserable wail. “No, Mistress,” he panted. “Not... going... ah, Ah, AH!” She’d taken to flicking her finger back and forth on the sensitive skin underneath the tip. “Not... giving... in!”

  


“You’re being foolish,” she retorted, continuing to inflict unimaginable pleasure on his quivering member. “Why not say the word?” She leaned forward, running her tongue up the middle of his chest. “I’ll even let you finish before I leave you,” she hissed.

  


“Ah, ahh, nooo!” Draco cried out. He was thrashing wildly against the restraints, but they only tightened against his painfully chafed skin. “No, Mistress.”

  


She abruptly released her grip on him. Draco was alarmed to discover that the burning need for release barely eased. “Why do you do this to yourself, little pet?” He could hear frustration in her voice and perhaps something else. Pity? Was she capable of such a thing? “Why do you resist? Why do you force me to continue to punish you?” She fell silent for a moment. “Is it because of _her_?”

  


Draco’s breath caught in his throat. She picked up the remains of the apple from the bed and took another bite. “Is all this suffering for your little whore? Are you trying to show her how brave you are? How tough?”

  


“No, Mistress,” Draco replied, but the words sounded more like a plea. She was so close to the answer. How could she know?

  


“Does it please her to see you suffer?” A pregnant pause followed. Draco held his breath, hoping against all hope. “Or does it please you for her to see you suffer?”

  


In spite of the blindfold covering them, Draco’s eyes clenched shut. He tried to turn away from the direction of her voice, but she swooped in, laying across his chest so her lips were by ear. “You want her to see you suffer, don’t you?” A small eternity passed. “That is why you do this. You need to suffer for her.”

  


His mistress’s weight disappeared from his chest. A moment later, he felt the blindfold disappear into nothingness. Still, he kept his eyes tightly closed.

  


“Look at me,” she demanded from beside the bed. Draco shook his head. “I said look at me,” she snapped. “You will obey.”

  


Grudgingly, Draco turned to face her. She was magnificent, just as he recalled from before he was punished for staring. Her platinum blonde hair flowed to her shoulders, framing her high cheekbones and perfectly painted lips. Firm, full breasts filled the cups of her bustier. The lines of her body flared away from her thin waist to the graceful curves of her hips. He didn’t dare to look any farther. The forbidden sight between her toned thighs would only make his predicament worse.

  


She pierced him with her bright blue eyes, reading the truth of all she had guessed. “If you won’t yield to me, perhaps you’ll yield to _her_.”

  


With a flourish of her wand, the perfect vision of his mistress melted away. Her frame grew several inches shorter and dark brown curls replaced her platinum locks. The bustier fell away and vanished into nothingness along with her leather gloves and boots. His mistress’s breasts shrank to mere handfuls and her broad hips narrowed to a more boyish figure. Astoria stepped toward him and crawled onto the bed, flashing the shy smile that Draco knew so well. But when she spoke, his mistress’s clear, cold voice rang through the room.

  


“Is this what you’ve been waiting for, my pet? Your little whore, here to release you from your suffering? Your perfect, submissive pureblood wife, ready to fuck at your whim?” Draco tried to look away. The shame of being found out hurt worse than anything she’d done to him. She grabbed his chin and forced him to face her. “Did you think you could hide it from me?” she demanded. “I know you better than you know yourself. It was only a matter of time.”

  


She let go of his chin and returned to her spot between his legs. “Tell me how to please you, darling,” she asked in Astoria’s sweet, seductive voice. Draco fought to suppress the burning need that seemed to infect his every thought. “Do you want me to suck it?” She wrapped her delicate fingers around him and pulled him so close to her lips that he could feel her breath as she spoke. “Do you want me to suck your cock?”

  


Draco’s mental faculties were slipping away as the relentless burn of arousal threatened to drive him mad. He tried to resist the urge, but his body had entered a state of open rebellion. “Yes,” he hissed through clenched teeth. The first thing he felt was the gentle touch of her lips, slowly circling the tip of his member with light kisses. “More. Please!” His voice had become a deep, guttural growl. He hated to hear himself speak to her this way.

  


“Of course, darling.” His mistress’s hard, mocking eyes stared back at him from Astoria’s angelic face. She pressed her lips against the tip of his erection and then slowly drew him in. Even as his body gloried in the feeling, part of him felt almost nauseated at the sight of Astoria’s mouth lewdly wrapped around him. It was a strange sort of dysphoria, an image so incongruent with reality that the wrongness of it was nearly overwhelming.

  


The powerful sensations coursing through his body continued to grow as she expertly pleasured him. Burning need that he was powerless to satisfy. Glorious release that lay just beyond his reach. All the while, her lips and tongue pushed him ever closer to surrender. To the ultimate defeat that would forever show just how unworthy he was. He longed to give in. To say the word and bask in the ecstacy of failure. Just as he was about to scream it out, he saw her eyes. A tiny flash of Astoria’s innocent uncertainty in place of his mistress’s supreme self-confidence. It was gone in an instant, but it was enough. He knew that he had to fight on.

  


She slowly lifted her head away from his crotch, dragging her teeth lightly over his tender skin. “You’re not going to win, my little pet,” she sneered, continuing to vigorously stroke him with her hand. “You will yield to me. It is inevitable. The more you resist, the more I’ll enjoy watching you fall.”

  


Tears were leaking from the corners of Draco’s eyes. His arm and leg muscles were barely working. “Can’t... Not... No...” he gasped between tortured breaths.

  


Astoria’s thin lips blossomed into a predatory smirk. She crawled back up his body without relinquishing her grip on him. Never ceasing the rapid, agonizing stimulation. “Yes,” she snarled. “Yes, you will. The game is nearing its end.” When her face was even with his neck, she dove in, latching onto his soft skin with her lips and tongue. Draco squirmed and pulled at his bonds with all the strength he had left as she licked and sucked a path from his collarbone to the bottom of his ear. He was so caught up in it that he barely noticed her positioning his erection against her warm, wet entrance. She hissed “Surrender!” into his ear and then rocked backward.

  


A strangled cry of pure ecstacy erupted from Draco’s heaving lungs. Engulfed by her body, there were no words to describe the sensation. She let out her own small cry of pleasure and then favored him with a hungry smile as she started to rock her hips back and forth. At first, she moved slowly. Each time she rose it felt as though he was being pulled along with her, only to discover new depths of bliss when she brought their bodies back together.

  


“Is this what you wanted, pet?” She squeezed his nipples between her thumbs and index fingers as she braced her palms against his chest. “To fuck her with my cock? To look up and see her doe eyes staring down at you?” As much as he wanted to look away, Draco couldn’t. She was his whole world. He was transfixed by the sight of her. The way her curls framed her perfect alabaster cheeks. Her dark nipples poking out from her small breasts, riding up and down to the rhythm of her hips.

  


She started to increase her pace. Her hips rose and fell faster and she pressed down on his chest for leverage. Draco pushed his exhausted body to its limit, straining his abdominal muscles to meet each dip of her body with an upward thrust of his own. She growled her appreciation as her face slowly twisted into a mask of feral lust. The cadence of their bodies crashing together matched the rapid pounding of his heartbeat thundering in his ears. Faster and faster. Deeper. Harder.

  


“Do it, darling,” she gasped. “Do it now!”

  


Draco struggled to get the word out. Air was in desperately short supply. He dragged in a shuddering breath just as she arched her back and neck and cried out his name.

  


“Draco!”

  


“Astoria!”

  


After two more desperate thrusts of his hips, he was overjoyed to admit defeat.

  


* * *

 

 

Draco felt perfectly content. His head lay against Astoria’s soft breast as she slowly stroked his platinum blonde hair. He was physically exhausted but he hadn’t felt such inner peace in years. Not since long before the war. Before the Dark Lord. Before Potter. Before everything in his life stopped making sense.

  


“You lost.” Astoria’s soft voice caused the corners of his mouth to tug upward. “Just as you always do.”

  


“You cheated.”

  


“How was that cheating?” She sounded more amused than annoyed.

  


“I can resist _her_. You know I can’t resist you.”

  


She captured several locks of his hair between her fingers and gave them a pleasurable tug. “I don’t recall you ever resisting her for so long before.”

  


“I’m improving. She’ll just have to adapt.”

  


“She’s already plotting for next time,” Astoria mused, tracing the outline of his ear with a single finger.

  


The couple lay in silence for a long moment. They weren’t expected anywhere that evening. A nice nap could be in order.

  


“She was right, you know.” Astoria tried to keep her voice light, but Draco could tell she was troubled. “You do like for me to see you suffer.”

  


“She likes to be the cause of that suffering,” he replied, hoping that his attempt at humor would keep the conversation from turning more serious.

  


Astoria sighed and moved her hand to his shoulder. “Darling, these games we play... they’re fun and I love the intimacy and the trust we feel for one another, but there’s more to it than that, isn’t there?”

  


Draco took a deep breath. Then he slowly, achingly turned onto his side so he could see her face. It wasn’t only that his body wouldn’t move any faster, he also needed time to consider how to reply. “Astoria, you know me better than anyone.” His throat tightened, but he forced himself to continue. “You know the things I’ve done”

  


“Draco, that wasn’t your fault!” she interjected. “You would have been killed! You had to-”

  


“Shhhh...” He laid his finger on her lips, stilling her objections. “I know. I know why it happened and I’ve been able to make my peace with it, in no small part because of you.” She smiled at him with tears in the corners of her eyes. “But those things, those memories will never go away.” He looked down toward his lap where his fingers worried at a wrinkle in the duvet. “I’ll never be able to tell anyone besides you. Nobody else sees me as you do. They wouldn’t understand.”

  


Draco took another breath and met her watery gaze. “I need this from you, Astoria. I know it’s too much to ask, but I’m asking anyway.” His voice grew softer. “I’m begging you. Please let me feel these things I need to feel.”

  


Instead of answering, she slid her fingers under his chin and leaned forward, kissing him soundly. When their lips parted, Draco settled his cheek back onto her breast. “I love you, Mistress.”

  


“And I love you, my pet.”

  


As they slowly drifted off, Draco felt satisfied. Very, very satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed Draco and Astoria's adventure. Please leave kudos and comments.


End file.
